


Profite Petit

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [42]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylian's admiration for Thierry in one hug after France Belgique.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Kylian avait toujours admiré Thierry Henry, alors après qu'ils aient battu la Belgique, il eut peur de l'avoir vexé.





	Profite Petit

Profite Petit

  
Kylian n'en revenait pas lui-même que pour sa première coupe du monde ils soient arrivés en finale, et possiblement champions du monde ! Il devait remercier Thierry Henry d'avoir été son modèle le guidant dans le monde du foot professionnel. Il n'avait peut-être pas vécu 1998 et 2000, mais il avait revu les matches, les documentaires, il s'était renseigné de la meilleure des façons sur son idole, n'en voulant à personne pour l'échec de 2002, et peut-être qu'à 7 ans il avait pleuré devant sa télévision quand ils avaient perdu face à l'Italie aux tirs au but, mais Thierry Henry était resté son joueur préféré. Kylian l'avait même rencontré un peu avant ça, quelle fantastique journée il avait passé, même si la rencontre n'avait pas duré longtemps. Et même si en 2010 le groupe avait fait la grève, il ne leur en avait pas voulu, ce n'était juste pas leur année, il relativisait en se disant ça. Alors quand il avait compris qu'ils finiraient par devoir jouer contre la Belgique, et donc Thierry Henry, il avait commencé à s'en vouloir de devoir le battre. Mais apparemment après le coup de sifflet final, Thierry n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, et ça l'avait rassuré. Kylian voulait aller lui parler, mais il avait peur de le vexer ou de le déranger, Antoine le poussa jusqu'au champion du monde. Il paniqua rapidement, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, quand Thierry le prit dans ses bras, posant ses mains piles sur sa blessure au dos qu'il s'était faite après l'Uruguay.

  
''Tu es blessé ? Tu as joué une demi-finale blessé ! Tu es vraiment un champion Kylian !''

''Je... Euh non... Je n'ai encore rien fait monsieur Henry...'' Kylian était tellement gêné

''À part égaler Pelé, effectivement tu n'as rien fait ! Profite Petit, tu dois gagner cette coupe pour montrer à tout le monde que tu le mérites.''

''Je la gagnerai pour vous, Thierry.'' Kylian s'enfonça dans les bras de Thierry, il profitait encore de sa gentillesse plus de dix ans après, et c'était plus beau qu'une victoire.

  
Fin


End file.
